Ren'ai The Art of
by Brass Dragon
Summary: Everyone knows that with envy comes admiration, and with admiration comes infatuation. So really who could blame him when a little dribble of drool threatened to escape his lips? A little KazukiBan fantasy


**Ren'ai (The art of)  
The Damascene **_of simple relationships  
An attempt at reason by the Brass Dragon_

* * *

It wasn't anything that he hadn't done before. Really. His strong point was information after all, and what good was he if he wasn't constantly collecting? He watched everyone. No one could say anything. He watched Ginji and Shido just as much right? 

Bells clinked and tinkled as he gave a sharp shake of his head. Who was he fooling? Not himself evidently. It was ridiculous, this petty infatuation. Fiddling with the tea cup he fought the urge to look through the rain dappled glass of the Honky Tonk. Sure he could play it off as wanting to see if the rain had let up, or perhaps to idly watch Natsumi wipe down the inside of the window. No one would know that he was watching Ban standing on the wet sidewalk.

But his tea was just _so _interesting. It was the perfect blend. And just look at that color. Magnificent. With half an ear he listened to the muted conversation between Paul and Natsumi, the girl's easy laugh, the typical parting words. "Take care Kazuki-san!" He found himself able to drum up a smile and a half hearted little wave and watched the girl bounce out the door. It was only by association that he let his eyes rest on Ban. The girl held the umbrella over both of their heads as she spoke, rolling up onto the balls of her feet with a happy light in her eyes.

Kazuki really never liked her.

Ban's hand reached out to ruffle her hair, and she laughed. Her grin was a stunning contrast to Ban's ever present smirk.

Really, they looked nice standing there.

Really, she was so very annoying.

Disgusted with himself he let his eyes wander back to his tea. The little brass bell above the door gave a cheerful chime. _"Look! Look! A visitor!"_ It called happily. Twin gleaming gold relatives remained stoically silent, unmoved by its fervor. The stool beside him was abruptly occupied, and the scent of his companion wafted delicately. Ban always seemed to carry the sweet cloying scent of cut tobacco, it was undoubtedly accompanied by the damp slightly stale odor of the cigarette he had just consumed, but something about the melding of the two was absolutely delicious.

It was the steam. Yes. His palms were damp and slightly clammy because of the steam. The steam was _so_ very interesting.

Paul was meandering about the shop, flipping over the _'open'_ sign but not locking the door, turning off a few lights and overturning just washed glasses to dry. "I'll be downstairs, tell me when you leave." He folded his apron and set it on the counter, making his way across the dinning area.

For a little while there was blessed silence, Ban dripped quietly and Kazuki blindly searched for guidance in the slowly dissipating steam.

The raspy flick of a lighter cut through the defining silence. "So, what's wrong with you?" The smooth voice beside him questioned.

However silly it sounded, Kazuki swore his heart paused…merely a stutter, but it was there. "Why Ban, whatever do you mean?"

A slow exhale was his answer, and clear azure eyes watched him intently. "Are you going to drink that tea, or are you practicing nutrition through osmosis?" When Kazuki declined to answer Ban merely _humph_ed and rose to gaze out the café's front window.

Kazuki had to think that it really wasn't his fault. He had been born with a certain amount of feminine grace; hardly anything about him could be called masculine. Ban on the other hand moved with a sort of lethal grace that bespoke everything that man aspired to be. It was a tightly coiled strength that every iota of Kazuki's being envied. Everyone knows that with envy comes admiration, and with admiration comes infatuation. So really who could blame him when a little dribble of drool threatened to escape his lips?

Coughing abruptly, perhaps a side effect of trying to suck back that excess saliva, Kazuki allowed himself a glance. Ban blinked back at him, as if trying to assure himself that the thread wielder wasn't in need of the Heimlich. Kazuki offered a weak smile, "You're looking a bit wilted."

The smirk flickered briefly across his face, but those eyes still watched him carefully. "Eh. Won't last long." Ban reached up to tug on a bit of rather unanimated hair, tossing it back from his face. "Ginji and the zoo keeper should be back soon." A long fingered hand ran through the limp strands, and for a moment his face was free to view; totally unfettered.

Kazuki's eyes seemed to move on their own accord, dancing over that wonderfully cut face, down a perfect throat and further to a magnificent slash of bone and flesh. Muscle played beneath skin and shoulders rotated to pull at fabric. Feet shifted and hip bones rolled in easy accordance with unconscious demands placed upon nerves. Midou Ban's body was a work of art, and Kazuki breathlessly wondered if it was only he…or did everyone notice this expert craftsmanship?

Briefly he pondered the image of such a masterpiece laid completely bare, framed by golden light and displayed upon a background of creamy white. A background that look disturbingly like his most recently acquired three hundred thread count sheets. A violent flush rushed his body. This was really just too much for him to handle.

Turning abruptly in his stool he studied his cooling tea. The way the dark brew stained the porcelain was just _fascinating_. A warm breath on his cheek triggered an avalanche type rush of beat, and his heart careened out of control. Jumping slightly he turned to find Ban, he found him very…very close.

Leaning over the thread master's shoulder in a way that violated every rule regarding personal space ever created he practically enveloped the other man as he spied the perfectly ordinary teacup resting before them. "Hmmm." He hummed low in his throat. Eyes, unencumbered by those violet lenses flicked over Kazuki's burning face. Then, with movements that lacked any frivolity he lifted the cup and took a measured sip. Pursing his lips, he carefully set the cup back on its saucer.

Kazuki was now determinedly facing forward, and trying very hard to squelch the almost radioactive rouge he had going. _'He knows!'_ the little gold bells whispered in frantic notes. Swallowing a tiny thrum of fear, he heard them giggle mirthfully as Ban's fingers pulled aside the clump of hair they were married to. Breath rushed over his cheek, and the touch of flesh produced a violent tingle.

"Uh huh. It's not the tea." Pitched low and soft the words danced down Kazuki's spine, vibrations produced by soft footsteps. He gasped when a warm tongue swept teasingly over his jaw. "Must just be you."

He was sure. Absolutely positive that he had melted into the floor. Gone. Poof. Kazuki out with the dishwater; disappeared in a puddle of lust.

There was the sound of a familiar gleeful laugh…like nails on a chalkboard. And Ban straightened as a relatively dry Ginji and Shido stepped through the door of the darkened café. Leaning nonchalantly against the bar, Ban's lip quirked at the sign of his partner.

"Hey Ginji. What took you so long?"

With the mocking echo of that damn brass bell ringing in his ears, Kazuki heard his own doom.

He was in big trouble.

* * *

AN: 

Ehehehe….I smell a companion piece! Or maybe that's just bad milk…eeew.


End file.
